Kuroshitsuji Truth or Dare
by VampireMewSakuya
Summary: Come play Truth or Dare with the Kuro cast...i suck at summaries...read inside for info...
1. Intro

**Hey hey! So, since Kuroshitsuji Truth or Dare things are so rare, I decided that I needed to make one. Plus my friend, Maddy, wanted me to make one so... here. This is just the AN thing at the beginning. From now on, you won't see this unless I have to put in a disclaimer or have some news. :D So here you go!**

Ciel: -is looking at random documents-

Me: Ci-e-ru!

Ciel: What Sakuya?

Me: I wanna play a game!

Ciel: What kind of game?  
Me: Truth or Dare!

Ciel: That's a girl game.

Me: Uh-uh! Come on!

Ciel: Why should I?

Me: 'Cause it'll be fun! Please!

Ciel: Fine. Invite whoever you want.

Me: Okay, so Alois, Lizzy, Luka, Soma, Undertaker, Grell, and the accessory people to those people. -looks at audience- And of course you guys are invited! You guys will send in reviews with the Questions and Dares.

Ciel: Wait, so I don't even choose Truth or Dare?

Me: Of course you do! The audience will send in at least one question and one dare for each person, and the person chooses truth or dare before they hear either one. K? K. So send in those questions and dares!

**If it wasn't clear enough, here's the list of people who will be the main part of the show, though you can include any other characters.**

**Ciel**

**Sebastian**

**Alois**

**Claude**

**Lizzy**

**Luka (Alois' Brother)**

**Soma**

**Agni**

**Undertaker**

**Grell**

**Hannah**

**K? Peace!**


	2. Episode 1

Me: CIEL! GUESS WHAT!

Ciel: What?

Me: We got some questions and dares sent in!

Ciel: Crap.

Me: Ok so from **Starcatrose. **Ciel, Truth or Dare?

Ciel: Uh...I'm not sure I should do dare so soon in the game. So Truth.

Me: Aw! I liked the dare! Ok

**Ciel do you love Sebastian? And you HAVE to answer truthfully.**

Ciel: -blush- I changed my mind! Dare! Dare! Dare!

Me: The dare is worse... **make out with Sebastian.** **And you HAVE to do it!**

Ciel: WHAT? He's my BUTLER! Even if I did like him, which I'm not saying I do or I don't, I can't kiss him in front of everyone! Fine. Truth. I really truly...don-

Sebastian: Aw, Bocchan! You wouldn't lie to everyone here would you? Shall I answer for you?

Ciel: No! Wait where did you come from?

Sebastian: the door.

Ciel: I truly like him. LIKE HIM.

Me: You don't love him! You just like him? That will change by the end of this game. I swear it.

Ciel: What ever.

Me: ok this is a dare from my friend Sai-chan who does not have an account. It's for you again Ciel.

Ciel: Dare. It can't be very bad if this is rated T.

Me: Oh, it probably can. But it's not.

**Say "I love you" to Sebastian. Whether you mean it or not**

Ciel: W-what? What the hell is up with the fangirls!

Me: Come on! We all want to hear it

Ciel: Sebastian...

Sebastian: Yes, Bocchan?

Ciel: I...I love you...

Me: YES! -cheering in another room-

Ciel: UGH!

Sebastian: Aw, Bocchan. That's adorable.

Ciel: Shut up.

Sebastian:Yes, Bocchan. Ok, until she calms down I will give the Truth or Dare in Sakuya's place. Its from **Melantha Raphaelis**. For Undertaker.

Undertaker: Oh, yes, I pick Truth.

Sebastian: Well,

**Are you strong enough to throw William on top of Grell?**

Undertaker: As a matter of fact, yes I am.

Sebastian: That's an interesting fact. This next one is for William and is from the same person.

William: Ah, well it seems I have no choice but to play this odd game.

Me: -Bounces back in- You never did have a choice Will.

William: Well, I choose Truth, as well.

Me: **Will you let Undertaker throw you on top of Grell?** Heh, it's a pun! I don't know if you realized this, but you put "will" as the first word...and William's nickname...yea you get it.

Will: No. I do not want that imbecile on me.

Grell: Aw! Will! You're so mean!

Me: GRELL! -glomp- (I'm a HUGE Grell, Sebby, Ciel, Alois, and Claude fangirl. Though a little less Claude cuz of what he did and how he acted in season two but still.)

Grell: Hello Sakuya!

Me: YAY! Ok, anyways... From my friend Juliette, who is sadly, also derived of the luxury of a fanfiction account like Sai-chan. Alois! YAY!

Alois: YAY! DARE! DARE! DARE!

Me: Ok, she says

**I dare you to wear a cat costume for the entire day.**

Alois: I can do that!

Sebastian: CAT COSTUME?

Me: Down, Sebby. No. Do NOT touch Trancy or even LOOK at him when he's in the costume. COMPRENDE?

Sebastian: Spanish?

Me: I don't even take Spanish. I take German. And I can barely speak English. Seriously, LEAVE MY BLONDIE ALONE! Verstehst du? **(Translastion: Do you understand?)**

Sebastian: Ok...I won't touch or look at Alois Trancy in the cat costume.

Me: I can see the loophole in that. Or Jim McCain. **(Give me your opinion. Is it Jim McCain, or Jim Macken. Because no one but the shows writers know.)**

Alois: -Goes and gets the cat costume on- Well? How do I look?

Me: OMG! ALOIS! -GLOMP!-

Alois: O_O' That good? I'm awesome!

Me: Ok, so let's get on with this. Our last T/D for today comes from Sinji Chikorita! And guess who it's for! CIEL!

Ciel: Joy...Uhm... -sighs- dare.

Me: ooh! I like this one. So many others have dared this, but not with another option...ish. Plus you wouldn't do it. **Kiss either Alois or Sebastian.** You get a choice this time Ciel!

Ciel: I'll...kiss Trancy...But he has to get out of the cat costume.

Alois: Then I'd fail the dare. And that means I'd have to do a new dare or a truth.

Me: I'm sure Julie won't mind that. Just do it.

Alois: -changes back into his clothes-

Ciel: -walks up to him- I'm going to hate this.

Alois: Come on Ciel, it's just a kiss!

Ciel: -sighs- shut up. -peck him on the lips-

Me: THAT'S IT?

Ciel: BLECH! -wipes his mouth-

Me: -sighs- well, that's it for today! Keep sending in T/D's! BYE!

Everyone: -kneel- Yes, My Lord/Yes, Your Highness.


	3. Episode 2

Me: YAY! We're back!

Ciel: Joy...

Me: Ha I love this one! Ciel you are going to hate this! Its a new one from **Starcatrose!**

**Ok, I won't give you a choice this time. You either have to kiss Sebastian (or** **make out if you prefer ;D) or drink this potion that makes you want to make** **out with Sebastian. Comprehendz?**

Ciel: WHAT?

Me: hahaha...ciel which do you pick?

Ciel: O_O the first one just results in me kissing him, but the second results in me making out with him. If I kiss him I only have to peck him on the lips...

Me: if he doesnt kiss back.

Ciel: uh... the first one. -walks up to Sebastian and stretches on his toes trying to reach-

Sebastian: -laughes when he can't reach- Oh, bocchan. You're so short. -leans down-

Ciel: -kisses him- There.

Me: Aw! That was no good! Again! Again!

Audience: -start chanting again and again-

Ciel: SHUT UP!

Sebastian: You ought to please the public, bocchan.

Ciel: No.

Me: Bad publicity, Ciel.

Ciel: What ever.

Me: Fine. Next one. From **MoonPieNinjaDJWriter **for Claude.

Claude: Hm? Truth.

Me: **Claude, do you love Hannah? Or is it just a one sided love?**

Claude: It's a one sided love. I don't love Hannah. At all.

Me: I hate Hannah. Hate her. -.- ANYWAYS! We have 4 from **Melantha Raphaelis **for Undertaker!

Undertaker: Dare... heheheh...

Me: **Throw William on top of Grell.  
**

Undertaker: heheheh I can do that.

Will: Dont touch me. -.-

Me: It's a dare Will, he has to.

Will: ...Alright.

Grell: -oblivious to everything-

Undertaker: heheheheh... -throws William on to Grell-

Grell: AH! WILL!

Will: -glares at Undertaker-

Me: -laughs- that -laugh- was -laugh- hillarious!

Undertaker: That was quite fun!

Me: Ok, next one is for William.

William: Truth.

Me: **How many times have you felt like retiring from work?  
**

William: _Far _too many to count, including just now.

Me: Oh don't be a baby! Ok now for Grell.

Grell: Oh, Dare!

Me: **Go Cheshire Cat mode for the rest of the chapter.  
**

Grell: I can do that!

Me: Then do it.

Grell: Nyaaaaannn~!

Me: I like Cheshire Grell! Ok, now for Sebastian.

Sebastian: Oh...I suppose Dare.

Me: **Hug Grell and don't kill him afterward.  
**

Sebastian: O_O' Ugh...ok. -walks over to grell and hugs him-

Grell: -clings to Sebby- Nyan~!

Sebastian: -shakes trying hard not to rip grells head off- I did my dare, get him off of me.

Me: Come hither grell.

Grell: -lets go of sebastian-

Me: Ok so thats it for this episode. See you guys later!


	4. AN DX

**Me: OK guys! sorry I haven't updated this in a while ^^''**

**Ciel: you're an idiot**

******Me: Shut up! DX Anyways, I DID start writing the next episode BUT my charger for my laptop broke so it wont turn on and its extremly hard to find a charger for an Asus Eee Notebook. So now i'm stuck on my desktop. DX and I almost had the episode finished too DX I had like ONE more ToD to do! -Emo corner-**

**Sebastian: Sakuya is going to start rewriting the episode as soon as she can. We're so sorry you have to wait.**

**Me: I was almost done DX And with Midterms coming up I'll never get it done!**

**Ciel: Sakuya stop crying. you'll find time. you always find time to get on the computer.**

**Me: yea...but-**

**Ciel: Shut. Up.**

**Me: ok ok sorry... Ok guys. keep waiting for the next episode ok?**


	5. Another AN

**Hey guys...**

**Really sorry about not updating like I said I would! But some things came up...**

**And because of these things, and some others, I won't be continuing this.**

**I'm so sorry! **

**But because I've been so busy with school, family, etc. I really have no time.**

**However! I will be leaving this up, just in case I decide later on that I want to continue it, or you guys want to read it again...**

**Again, sorry everyone.**

**Bye-bye!**

**~Sakuya~**


End file.
